It is proposed to analyze the effects of tumor promoters on the salivary glands in organ cultures. The objective is to establish whether tumor promoters inhibit differentiation and stimulate proliferation of various cell types of the submandibular and parotid gland in culture, and to correlate these effects with the known tumor-promoting activity of various phorbol diesters.